Im going to kiss you
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! season 3. I give you... romance... frustration leading to... kissing... I give you Caskett, in all it's glory. R&R You're gonna LOVE it!


_A/N: HELLO EVERYONE… thanks to my FF best friend Bella girl, she told me there is some AWESOME exciting news about Castle… if you don't want to read know about an upcoming episode then __**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**__ Viewers have been informed there will be a kiss in episode 11, airing in January… to be fair that's US January, Aussie's are STILL waiting for the premiere. _

_I saw a picture… and I couldn't NOT write this. It goes against my natural instincts, so here we are…_

"I can't handle it anymore, Castle…" Kate Beckett stressed as she paced the sidewalk. "All this waiting is making me crazy. I want to find out who killed my mother, I want them to pay for it!" she stated.

Castle's heart tugged and he sighed heavily, desperate to do anything to make it better.

The two of them were on a stake-out, and Beckett's frustration had increased to the point of drawing her out of the car, and she was now pacing the concrete sidewalk. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I feel like…" she struggled to find the right words. "I feel as though I'm alone. I don't have anyone Castle, and I know that sometimes I come across as this… this… I have a wall up, and I can't seem to break it. It has to stay there, because I don't have anyone else to pick up the pieces when it all falls apart. It's hard, Castle… I'm on my own, and I feel like if I find him… if I find out who killed my mother, then I might not be so alone anymore."

"You're not alone," he stated.

"I feel like I am…"

"I understand how frustrating this is-" Castle said gently.

Beckett shook her head violently. No he didn't. He couldn't possibly understand what it felt like to have his mother ripped away by a murderer, and have so many years spent on trying to find out who did it, and coming up empty handed, hitting constant road-blocks, the agonizing pain of never bringing her mother's killer to justice.

"You can't understand," she told him.

"Kate…" he took her shoulders in his hands and forced eye contact. She struggled for a moment, her body flushing, from both her frustration and the heat of Castle's hands on her body. "We will find out who did it, I promise…"

She almost believed him.

"How can you be so confident?" she asked. Beckett used to have that same spirit. She used to be so sure that with enough determination, with enough study of the case file, she would find a clue that would lead her to the end. But she had wasted too many years, she had almost lost herself in the case and knew that if she didn't walk away from it empty handed then she might never escape. She wouldn't survive if she didn't step back. It had hurt to. It had been the hardest thing she'd ever done, knowing that she wouldn't find the man responsible to taking her mother away.

"Because," Castle smiled. "It's my life's mission to find out. I will not stop… I will use every available resource to find the man… he had to slip up _somewhere_; we just haven't found it yet. But we will… I promise we will," he insisted.

Beckett held back the tears that so desperately wanted to escape.

"Why is it that I believe you when you say it?" she asked, more to herself than to him. Over the last 2 years, he had gained her trust like no one else. She would have given her life she _had_, given her life to save his. She was aware how deep her feelings ran for this man, and she knew that her life would never be the same now that he was in it, even if he disappeared back into the media, back into the world of "book parties" and "celebrities" that still, he had changed her too much for her to ever go back to who she was before him.

He shrugged softly. "Because you know I care about you… I'd do anything _for_ you."

The tears rolled unchecked down her face then, and he gently reached out his finger to trace the salty drops. "It's gonna be okay," he offered.

There was something about the way she looked at him, that caused him to make his next move. There was something trusting in her eyes, something real, something painful, but also a desire that set his own heart to quicken. He wanted to make it better. He wanted to take the pain away, even if it were only momentarily. He wanted to let her know that in the world, she wasn't alone.

His hands moved rapidly to the base of her neck, his hands gently moving up to tilt her chin, it happened quickly, stunning Beckett into submission, as his lips brushed against hers. His mouth opened slightly to deepen the kiss, and allow Beckett's lips to part beneath his. Her hands trembled as she rested them on his arms, her fingers bunching together his suit jacket as his mouth continued working its magic against hers.

Against her will, Beckett felt the walls crumpling down around her. All the years she had spent creating a protection around herself, was suddenly shattered through one simple kiss, that could only be assembled by Richard Castle…

A moan escaped her. "Rick…" she whispered.

Castle smiled against the kiss, and parted cautiously, still holding her chin in his hands.

"Kate," he smiled meeting her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip with an added blush. Had she just kissed Richard Castle?

"Yes," he nodded.

"Yes, what?" she croaked, her voice unsteady.

"I did kiss you… and I'm going to do it again," he warned.

"Okay," she nodded.

He pressed his lips to hers.

_Firstly, I am SO excited about this episode, and second, I hope you enjoyed my version despite its LAME fluff and over dramatized romance. But I couldn't let this opportunity pass while the excitement was still new. _

_Hahahaha, you know I can ALMOST see this THEY KISSED scene being, a hoax. Maybe someone came along and since they were on a stack-out, they couldn't be seen, so to save-face Castle grabs her and kisses her hiding their identity. Who else believes that? =)_


End file.
